The present invention relates to an apparatus for storing an antenna for vehicle mounted on the roof thereof.
It is well known that an antenna for vehicle is mounted on a roof panel of the vehicle. Such an example is seen in "SKYLINE" of types E-PJR30, E-UJR30, E-HR30 and K-ER30 made by Nissan Motors Co., Ltd. In an apparatus for attaching an antenna in these types, a support portion for supporting the antenna is disposed in the front portion of the roof panel. The antenna is supported by the support portion at one end thereof and the other end of the antenna is moved toward and away from the roof panel by a lever attached to the support portion and projecting into the compartment of the vehicle. The length of the antenna may be changed manually or by a power antenna mechanism provided with a driving device for increasing and decreasing the length of the antenna.
In such a conventional apparatus for attaching an antenna for vehicle to the roof thereof, the antenna and the support portion for supporting the antenna project above the roof panel so that the antenna is easily damaged by an accidental external force. For example, the end tip of the antenna may be caught in a brush and deformed during the washing operation of an automatic washing machine for washing a vehicle. Furthermore, the antenna tends to be damaged during the parking of the vehicle since a person can easily come in contact with the antenna.